What is the $87^{\mathrm{th}}$ odd positive integer?
Every odd positive integer can be expressed in the form $2x - 1$, where $x$ is a positive integer greater than or equal to $1$. When $x = 1$, the formula yields the first odd positive integer, $1$. When $x = 2$, the formula gives the second odd positive integer, $3$. Thus, the $87$th odd positive integer will be $2 \cdot 87 - 1 = \boxed{173}$.